


Small Gestures

by aryasnark



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasnark/pseuds/aryasnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was one thing that Ella was completely certain of, it was that she had the most amazing, considerate husband in the world. </p><p>(request fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Gestures

If there was one thing that Ella was completely certain of, it was that she had the most amazing, considerate husband in the world. 

Ever since they had gotten married, Kit had always made it his mission to make sure that Ella was alright. He made sure he had time to spend alone with her, he made sure that she didn't feel left out during all the hustle at the castle, he made sure that he paid enough attention to her. And all of this only doubled when Ella found out that she was pregnant with their first child. 

On the day that they had found out, Kit had kissed Ella, and it had been one of the most passionate kisses they had ever shared. After this it had moved to address the baby, which had made Ella smile with joy. It was going to be a wonderful life for them.

Kit was also overly protective, but it was a small price to pay for all the amazing things. But there were times when Ella worried that Kit might actually hurt himself while trying to stop Ella from getting hurt. He always rushed to open doors for her, to help her furnish the nursery, even insisted on carrying her to their bed every now and then, until she became a bit too heavy for Kit to handle, because of the baby bump.

On one particularly stressful evening for them both, they were finally done with hosting a very special dinner party for their royal friends, announcing the pregnancy. It had been a good night on all accounts, and the baby had even kicked for the first time, causing Kit to kneel down in front of all the guests and say hello to their child. But after such a long night, they were both completely beat.

Ella was lying on the bed, reading a book as Kit stepped into the room. He gave her a smile as he took his place on the other side of the bed. "How are you feeling?" he asked with a smile.

"I'm fine, stop worrying," Ella smiled. "I can practically hear you worrying about the two of us, and I don't want that," she reached forwards and ran a hand through her husband's hair. "Just take a deep breath." They were only a few months away from the due date, and they were both over the moon about it. The nursery was done, they had discussed the names. Now all they had to do was wait for it to actually happen.

"I'm not worried," Kit said quickly. "And even if I am, you shouldn't worry about me worrying." 

As Ella saw his concerned face, she leaned forwards and placed a kiss on his lips. "I'm always going to worry about you."

"Then I'm always going to worry about you," Kit whispered, pressing his forehead against hers. "Doesn't that make sense?"

"I suppose it does," Ella realized that it was just who Kit was. And as she laid on the bed, listening in amusement as Kit read a bedtime story to their unborn child, that all of these gestures and things they did for each other only proved exactly how in love they were. And there was nothing better than that.

**Author's Note:**

> The request was to simply show how much Kit cares about Ella, so I wasn't entirely sure in which direction to take this, but maybe it turned out okay!


End file.
